


Now all I want to know is how to go, I've tasted blood and I want more

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edging, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Written for theFE3H Kink Meme.Lorenz wants Claude to clear his mind and stop thinking about battle strategies or what-have-you and relax~ and stop being in control for one night. And Claude can never say no to Lorenz. Turns out Lorenz is very good with his mouth, and by now knows Claude enough to know how to drag it out.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Now all I want to know is how to go, I've tasted blood and I want more

**Author's Note:**

> General content warnings: Most language surrounding Claude is neutral, but there is one instance of referring to him with afab language. Please put your mental health first.

He was so, _so_ close, Lorenz’s tongue getting him nearer and nearer to the edge, he just had to stay silent for a little longer—

Lorenz pulled away from him, kissing along Claude’s trembling thighs.

Claude let out a shuddering gasp, arching into where Lorenz had just been. “Gah—Lorenz, please, _please_ —”

Lorenz chuckled, looking up at him. “Giving up already?”

“C-come on, Lorenz, please—”

Lorenz let out a decidedly ungentlemanly snort, going back to scattering kisses all over Claude’s body as he writhed and tried to arch back up into him.

“If you’re going to be so impatient, perhaps I should just leave you like this.”

Claude shuddered at the thought, the effect of his glare significantly tempered by the lust all over his face. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Lorenz asked, trailing a finger over one of the leather cuffs around Claude’s ankles. Leaning forward again, he nuzzled his nose against Claude’s clit, breath teasing over him.

Claude let out a choked sound as he swallowed whatever he was going to say, quivering as he tried to hold still and not move up against Lorenz.

“You’re learning. I’m truly impressed.”

“Ass.”

“Careful with that mouth, Claude.”

“I’d rather see _your_ mouth— _haah_ —”

“Right there, I’d imagine,” Lorenz said, following up with another broad lick.

“ _Fuck_. Lorenz, please, I’m going to die if you keep this up.”

“Mmm. How would you say it? ‘Alas, my evil plan has been revealed’? Perhaps this way I could finally lead the roundtable conferences.”

Claude let out a breathless laugh. “ _Cruel_ , Lorenz. You could just poison me like a proper noble.”

“Too crass. This method takes skill and refinement.”

“Oh? I stand corrected. By all means...”

Lorenz huffed, though he couldn’t quite hide the grin on his face. “Do you mind terribly?”

Shifting Claude’s legs over his shoulders, Lorenz set back to work, intimately familiar with every touch and movement that would get Claude panting and desperate, moving up against him and into his movements. Soon enough, Claude was arching into him again, straining against his bonds.

“Fuck, fuck, Lorenz, _please_.”

“Please what?” Lorenz asked, nipping at Claude’s inner thigh.

“Please let me cum, Lorenz, fuck, I’ll do anything, just please—”

Claude let out an almost inhuman cry when Lorenz worked his fingers inside him, coming hard around them, swearing in every language that he knew.

By the time he came back down, Lorenz had already managed to undo the cuffs around his ankles and was working on his wrists, kissing him every few seconds.

“How are you feeling?” he asked when he managed to undo the wrist-cuffs, brushing Claude’s hair out of his face.

Claude laughed, rubbing at his wrists. “Exhausted, but in a good way. When did you get so good at working out when I’m about to come?”

“It’s a gift,” Lorenz said, ears slightly reddened even as he gave Claude a self-satisfied grin. “I’ve had plenty of opportunities to observe you, you know.”

“I’m not sure if I’m mad or impressed. Probably both. You can make it up to me with cuddles.”

“How generous.” Lorenz rolled his eyes but moved to hold Claude close anyway, kissing him on the top of his head.

“Mmm. Just the type of person I am.” He yawned, nestling against Lorenz’s chest. “Lorenz?”

“Mm?”

“Was it everything you were hoping for?”

Lorenz looked down at him, leaning in for a slow, languid kiss. “Even better.”


End file.
